


Writers Challenge

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Good Peter, Other, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: Got another Irondad & Spiderson writer's challenge for you. . .
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Writers Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ah you fell into my web of ideas whoever it is you are.

I don't know if any one would be interested in writing this, but I'm hoping someone is. 

Can someone write a fanfic where Peter is trying to earn Tony's trust post Civil War and Homecoming? 

I can see Tony cares for Peter, deeply. But, with all the trauma that he's faced and the betrayals. I think that Tony would have even more trouble trusting after Cap failed to tell him about Bucky killing his parents. And I think it be nice to see Peter work for the trust as I never read a fanfic where he does this. 

So if anyone is willing, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever agree, I thank you. 
> 
> To everyone else, safe travels and wear a mask please.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trust Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895226) by [107thInfantry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry)




End file.
